Masihkah Ada Kesempatan
by Ryuzaki Ren
Summary: Aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat. Masihkah ada kesempatan untukku mendapatkan hatimu? Akankah dunia akan kembali cerah tanpa senyumanmu? Bad Summary/SasukeNaruto/YAOI/M for Heavy theme and Explicit Content.


Chapter 1 : Ruang Di Hatimu

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Masihkah Ada Kesempatan © Ryuzaki Ren

Rate : M / 18+

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

Genre : Romance/Hurt, Comfort

Note : WARNING ! OOC, TYPO, YAOI, Lemon

DLDR /Don't Like Don't Read

 **Sasuke's POV**

Zrasssshhhhhhhhhh .. Hujan yang turun secara tiba – tiba membuatku tersentak dalam lamunanku. Aku merasa sial hari ini, pekerjaan dikantor yang amat sangat menumpuk hingga aku pun lupa ini sudah larut malam. Aku memutuskan pulang dengan berjalan kaki untuk menyegarkan pikiranku.

"Haaaaaahhhhhh …. Jika aku tau akan seperti ini, aku seharusnya membawa mobil" Gumamku.

Akupun berlari untuk berteduh dan sampai akhirnya aku terkejut, seorang laki – laki yang lebih muda dariku menghampiriku.

"Tolong tuan, selamatkan aku darinya." Pintanya ketakutan dan membuatku terkejut.

"Tenang dulu, menyelamatkanmu dari siapa?" Aku berkata kebingungan.

"Tolonglah tuan, aku- aaaakkkkkkhhhhhhhh…..Tidakkkkk jangaaaaaaaaaannnnn"

Tiba – tiba ia menjerit sambil memegang kepalanya. Akupun langsung memeluk erat dan mencoba memenangkannya. Entah setan apa yang menhampiriku sehingga aku melakukan itu.

"Tenanglah, aku akan menyelamatkanmu"

Kemudian ia tenang dan tegeletak lemah. Aku pun menyegerakan diri untuk membawanya kerumah kenalanku. Aku tidak ingin membawanya kerumah sakit, pemuda ini mengatakan jika ia ingin diselamatkan. Diselamatkan dari siapa? Kenapa dia ketakutan? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Siapa pemuda ini? Pertanyaan itu terus berkutat di kepalaku.

Sesampainya ditempat yang aku tuju, aku pun segera membaringkan pemuda ini di atas matras lab kenalanku.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat Uchiha sebaik ini ?" Tanyanya tanpa melihat kearahku.

"Entahlah, aku pun tidak mengerti pada diriku. Pemuda ini membutuhkan bantuan dan aku membawanya." Aku memberi jeda pada kalimat yang akan aku katakan selanjutnya. "Selamatkan dia, Tsunade-san" Aku mengatakan itu dengan pelan. Tsunade melirik kearahku.

"Ha'i Ha'i, Pak Direktur Uchiha-sama. Baru kali ini kau mengatakannya dengan harga dirimu yang selangit itu. Aku masih ingat bagaimana kakakmu terluka saat itu dan kau hanya memberiku perintah untuk menyembuhkannya untuk kepentinganmu semata." Ucapnya dengan nada seperti meledekku.

Aku terdiam.

 **End Sasuke's POV**

Setelah 2 jam Tsunade mengobati luka pemuda ini yang cukup parah, Sasuke pun menghampiri ajakan Tsunade menuju ruangannya.

"Ini bukan kecelakaan biasa seperti dugaanku. Anak ini menderita Accute Stress Disorder. Awan mendung telah menyelimutinya hingga tak ada celah matahari untuk bersinar. Nampaknya ia memiliki kejadian yang sangat buruk hingga membuatnya seperti itu, sebagian besar indra nya telah mengalami mal fungsi karena hal tersebut."

"Hn. Laporanmu?"

Tsunade menyerahkan kertas – kertas. "Anak ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato"

"Uzumaki?"

"Ya Hanya Uzumaki. Minato adalah seorang intelegen ternama yang hampir memecahkan bebrapa kasus berat, dan mungkin ia tidak ingin membuat kehidupan keluarganya terancam. Belakangan ia menyelidiki seorang pejabat yang terlibat korupsi dan narkotika, dan tidak terduga identitas Minato dan keluarganya telah diketahui oleh mafia tersebut dan membunuh keluarganya."

"For God Sake-"

"Bukan hanya itu, ia adalah seorang kekasih anak dari mafia tersebut." Tsunade berhenti.

"Lanjutkan"

"Ia adalah Gaara." Mataku membulat.

"Kuso! Si brengsek itu"

"Ya, dia yang menjadi tersangka utama dalam kasus penggelapan uang dan penyebab Itachi-sama hampir mati."

Tsunade memang orang yang bisa diandalkan, ia dokter sekaligus orang terpercaya Sasuke dalam mencari informasi yang akurat dan serinci mungkin.

"Sasuke-sama, nampaknya aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, seringai itu jelas terlihat olehku" Lanjut Tsunade

"Hn. Aku akan membawanya ke apartemenku. Kau, tetap cari informasi mengenai Gaara dan cari bukti mengenai penggelapan uang yang ia lakukan." Perintahku dengan tegas.

"Bukti?"

"Ya, lakukan saja tugasmu. Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan caraku." Tsunade terdiam, karena Sasuke sangat mengerikan jika ia sudah terjun kedalam penyelidikan.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Aku membawanya ke apartemenku. Walaupun aku adalah seorang direktur, intelegen adalah pekerjaan lamaku yang pernah aku geluti selama hampir 7 tahun, dan aku menikmatinya. Melihat penjahat itu mengggonggong di dalam penjara seperti anjing, merupakan satu kepuasan tersendiri untukku. Sekarang aku adalah direktur perusahaan milik ayahku. Jujur saja aku tak suka pekerjaan ini, kalau bukan karena wasiat dan kakakku, aku takkan menerimanya.

Setelah beberapa hari si pemuda berkulit sawo matang dengan warna mata yang cerah ini berada di apartemenku, akhirnya ia membuka matanya.

'Matanya sangat sayu, Tsunade benar, awan mendung telah menyelimutinya'

"Hei, kau sudah sadar? Ayo minum dulu" Pintaku sambil menyodorkan segelas air.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" Tanyaku melembut, namun ia hanya diam.

Ia menoleh kearahku, dan perlahan – lahan menunjukkan wajah yang amat ketakutan, dan-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKKK" Teriaknya sambil menangis dan dengan cepat ia menjauh dariku sambil meremas rambutnya.

"Astaga, Naruto" Aku pun kembali terkejut. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

Akhirnya,tak tega ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri, aku pun melakukan hal yang sama saat pertama kali bertemu. Memeluknya, dan membisikkan kalimat itu lagi. Naruto pun kembali tenang, namun ia juga kembali terdiam.

Setelah satu minggu ia berada disini, aku merasa aneh dalam diriku. Melihatnya menjerit setiap ia menoleh dan menatapku, kemudian menenangkannya, aku seperti melakukannya dengan terbiasa. Aneh. Dan aku pun memutuskan untuk melepas infus yang terpasang di tangan Naruto. Aku akan melakukan pendekatan secara perlahan kepadanya.

Saat aku masuk keruangan Naruto, ia sudah bangun dan bersandar di kasur. Aku pun duduk di sampingnya, ia kembali menatapku lekat – lekat. Dan-

Ia tidak menjerit.

Aku tertegun sesaat karenanya, namun tatapannya masih kosong. Aku lanjutkan dengan memberinya beberapa suapan makanan yang aku buat. Ia tak berkomentar apapun mengenai masakanku, yang aku pun tak yakin dengan rasanya. Bahkan saat aku bertanya apakah ia sudah cukup makan atau belum, ia tak menjawab. Selanjutnya aku pun hendak membersihkan badannya. Saat aku mendekati dan melepaskan bajunya, tiba-tiba ..

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh aku mohon jangan, aku tidak ingin kau melakukannya Gaara, hiks hikss."Ia kembali berteriak dan aku pun kembali menenangkannya.

"Shh Naruto, tenanglah ini aku, tenanglah .. kau sudah aman sekarang" Dan kemudian aku lanjutkan dengan kalimat pamungkasku yang membuatnya tenang.

Ia tertidur. Ia kembali tenang dengan kalimat itu. Aku pun tidak mengerti, darimana datangnya sejak pertama bertemu, itulah yang pertama aku pikirkan. Aneh.

 **End Sasuke's POV**

Di pagi harinya, Sasuke kembali melihat Naruto yang terduduk dengan tatapan kosongnya. Ia kembali membuatkan makanan untuk pemuda manis ini dan kembali menyuapi beberapa sendok sup tomat kesukannya. Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada pemuda tampan ini dan memeluknya perlahan agar tidak menjerit ketika ingin melepas baju untuk dibersihkan tubuhnya.

Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, dan hasilnya ….

Naruto menangis. Ia membalas pelukanku dengan sebelah tangannya. Dan bergumam ..

"Maafkan Naru okaa-san otou-san, Naru tidak bisa menyelamatkan kalian, Naru bukanlah anak yang baik. Aku ingin tinggal bersama kalian. Naru minta maaf, okaa-san otou-san .." Lirihnya yang membuat Sasuke ingin menangis.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkk jangan lakukan iitu Gaaraaaaaaaa. Aku mohon, aku mohon, aku mohon …" Jerit Naruto secara tiba – tiba.

"Shhh Naru, aku Sasuke Naru, tenanglah …" Ucap Sasuke bersamaan dengan kalimat itu.

Naruto pun kembali terdiam. "Hhhh dia menyebut nama itu lagi"

Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan melepas baju bagian atas Naruto.

 _Deg .. Deg_

 **Sasuke's POV**

'Apa ini? Ada yang aneh dalam diriku. Astaga aku tak boleh seperti ini. Dia sedang menderita sementara aku punya kesempatan untuk merasakan ini? Oh, for God's sake No!' Rutuknya dalam hati.

Aku melanjutkan membersihkan tubuh Naruto dengan sedikit menahan nafas. Entah sejak kapan aku merasakan ini. Aku tak ingin menyakitinya, aku ingin melindunginya dari apapun. Bahkan dari laki – laki yang bernama Gaara itu. Setelah selesai aku membawanya ke luar dengan kursi roda. Aku harap bisa membuat traumanya sedikit melunak karena udara yang hangat.

"Kau tahu Naruto, beberapa minggu bahkan beberapa bulan ini aku putuskan untuk bekerja dirumah, Kakashi akan mengurus semuanya. Dan sesekali aku akan melihat laporan ke perusahaan." Celotehku yang entah Naruto peduli atau tidak. Yang jelas, aku ingin membuatnya keluar dari penderitaanya.

"Dan aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu Naruto. Aku tahu, semua ini berat untukmu tapi biarkan aku membantumu untuk meringankan beban dipundakmu Naruto. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan menerima pengorbananku." Aku pindah ke hadapan Naruto dan mensejajarkan wajahku dengannya sambil memegang tangannya.

"Hikss .. Hikss .. Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah .. mereka sudah .. Aku bukanlah anak yan baik, aku minta maaf .. Naru minta maaf Tou-san, Kaa-san .. aku tak bisa melindungi kalian" Ia kembali menangis. Aku pun reflek memeluknya erat. Tak peduli siapa, yang jelas pria ini telah menghancurkan hidup anak ini.

"Tenanglah Naruto, aku disini .. kau aman seka-"

"Sa .. su .. ke .."

Mataku terbelalak saat ia memanggil namaku. Aku sangat terkejut.

"Naruto , kau mengenaliku?"

"Sa .. su .. ke .."

"Ya Naruto, aku Sasuke." Ucapku yang masih terkejut.

"Sa .. su .. ke .."

"Sa .. su .. ke .. Sia..pa kau..?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan yang masih kosong.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto. Kau bertemu denganku 2 bulan lalu. Dulu saat pertama kali kita bertemu, kau mengenakan kaos berwarna oranye dan celana putih. Saat itu kau manis sekali" Ucapku yang cenderung memujinya. Aku takut ia akan menjerit jika aku mengatakan semuanya.

"Sa .. at .. itu. Tou-san .. Kaa-san .. hiks hiks.. Sasuke .. aku .. aku .. "

"Naruto, tenanglah pelan-pelan saja, tak ada yang menyalahkanmu,Naru" Ucapku sambil memeluknya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkhhhhhhhhhh tidaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk jangan lagi Gaaaraaaaaaaaaaa aku mohon aku mohon aku mohon" Lagi-lagi ia menjerit dan meronta di pelukanku.

Aku pun segera menyebutkan kalimat itu. Dan setelah ia tenang, aku bergegas membawanya kepada Tsunade.

"Bagaimana Tsunade ?"

"Hhhh ternyata pangeran Uchiha yang satu ini tidak mau menuruti apa yang aku katakan. Aku sudah bilang untuk memeriksakan anak ini seminggu sekali."

"Hn"

"Kondisi tubuhnya tidak ada yang bermasalah, semua luka telah sembuh. Namun yang menjadi perhatianku, kondisi mentalnya yang berangsur pulih."

"Lanjutkan" Tegasku.

"Setahuku butuh waktu lama untuknya pulih. Namun dalam waktu yang singkat ini pasti ia akan berangsur membaik."

'Yokatta' Seruku dalam hati.

"Sasuke, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan dengan memungut anak ini. Tapi aku percaya kau adalah orang baik dan ditanganmu, ia bisa pulih kembali tanpa harus menghapus masalalunya. "

"Ya. Terimakasih" Ucapku tanpa menoleh kearahnya sambil menggendong pemuda ini untuk kembali membawanya pulang.

Delapan bulan berlalu, seperti biasa di pagi hari, aku menyuapinya dengan sup tomat yang aku buat dengan susah payah. Selama itu, Naruto menatapku tanpa henti, entah apa yang ia pikirkan tentangku.

"Nah, selesai Naruto. Kau makan banyak hari ini dan-"

"Tanganmu" Tiba-tiba Naruto memegang tanganku yang terluka akibat terkena pisau.

"Ahh, tak apa Naru. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan luka."

"Saat .. itu .. aku pun .. Tou-san dan Kaa-san .." matanya berkaca – kaca.

Saat aku meletakkan piring dan gelas untuk bersiap memeluknya jika ia berteriak, nyatanya ia kembali tenang saat mengingat apa yang terjadi kepada orangtuanya.

Aku menatap anak ini sendu, tak lama kemudian ia berjalan kearah jendela saat aku hendak membersihkan sisa makanan yang ada di kaosnya. Lama ia menatap kearah pemandangan kota dari atas apartemenku. Tiba-tiba ia membenturkan kepalanya pelan ke jendela itu berkali-kali.

"Hei, Naru, apa yang kau pikirkan ? Kau bisa ceritakan padaku" Ucapku sambil memegang dadanya dari belakang agar tak membenturkan kepalanya lagi.

"Sasuke, apa yang tou-san dan kaa-san katakan saat aku meninggalkan mereka?" Ucapnya pelan dan terdengar amat lirih.

"AKU BUKAN ANAK YANG BAIK UNTUK MEREKA ! AKU TAK PANTAS UNTUK HIDUP HANYA KARENA MEMBIARKAN GAARA MENYIKSA DAN MEMBUNUH MEREKA DIDEPAN MATAKU ! AKU LEBIH BURUK DARI APA YANG ADA DI DUNIA INI !" Ia mengatakannya.

"Kenapa Sasuke ? Kenapa ? Hanya karena orang tuaku adalah orang yang ingin mengungkap kebenaran mereka yang menjadi korban atas kekejaman mereka ? Kenapa Sasuke ? Kenapa Tuhan tidak adil Sasuke ? Aku mencintai orang tuaku, hidupku adalah mereka, mereka yang menyelamatkanku dari jurang yang terdalam selama aku hidup. Mereka ada saat aku butuh, tapi kenapa AKU TAK BISA MELAKUKAN APAPUN SAAT MEREKA MEMBUTUHKAN AKU SASUKE ? KENAPA SASUKE ? ADA APA DENGAN DUNIA INI?" Ia mengatakannya, aahhh ini kalimat terpanjang yang pernah aku dengar selama ini. Ia mengatakannya seolah semua yang ada di dalam hati nya yang sedang meledak selama ini ia pendam.

Ia kembali menangis, ahh rasanya aku ingin sekali menjadi pelindung Naruto untuk selamanya.

"Kenapa aku dibiarkan hidup, Sasuke ? Kenapa ia membiarkanku merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih buruk dari kematian, Sasuke?"

Ia tersimpuh dan berhenti meronta. Aku pun masih dalam keadaan memegang dadanya. Aku merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Walaupun sudah 8 bulan aku merawatnya, selama itu aku hanya membawa kepada Tsunade hanya sekali. Aku takut ia masih trauma dengan peralatan kejam yang Tsunade pakai untuk memeriksanya.

"Sasuke, apakah aku tidak berguna sampai mati pun tak pantas ?" Ucapnya kembali lirih.

Aku pun langsung memutar arah tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Tidak, Naru. Kau salah. Tak pernah ada yang salah dengan takdir. Aku yakin, mereka tak sekalipun marah atau membencimu, mereka melakukan itu untuk melindungimu. Jangan pernah menyalahkan ataupun menyakiti dirimu lagi, Naru. Aku mohon. Dengan kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, hanya akan menyatiki perasaan mereka disana. Aku mohon Naru."

"Hiks .. Sasuke .. Sasuke .. Tolong aku, Sasuke. Rasanya sesak sekali, hiks ..aku .. aku .. "

"Shh .. Kau boleh menangis sepuasmu dan kapanpun, itu akan meringankan bebanmu, Naru."

Setelah sekian lama, aku mengucapkan kalimat pamungkas itu lagi. Dan Naruto pun kembali tenang.

Ia tertidur saat aku hendak melepas pelukannya. Sesekali aku berpikir, wajahnya manis sekali saat tidur. Namun ingatan itu yang membuatnya seperti ini. Dan _Degh .._

'Apa ini ? Apakah mungkin ? Ahh tidak tidak tidak. Naruto masih dalam tahap pemulihan, aku tak boleh mengharapkan apapun' Seruku dalam hati.

Aku menggendongnya keatas ranjang dan membiarkannya tertidur lelap kembali. Aku ingin sekali melihat senyum manis itu untukku. Ahhh ternyata orang yang bernama Gaara benar-benar ..

'HARUS KUBUNUH!'

Aku melirik jam pukul 8 malam. Aku langsung menuju kamar Naruto tanpa melepas kacamata bacaku. Ia sedang terduduk di ranjangnya sambil menoleh kearah jendela menatap bintang – bintang yang indah.

Ia pun menyadari kehadiranku, dan langsung menoleh.

"Merasakan sesuatu ?"

Ia menggeleng. Tiba-tiba ia melepas kacamataku dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Matamu indah sekali. Gelap namun ketika aku menatapmu, aku seperti melihat cahaya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Ia sukses membuatku terkejut dengan mata membulat.

"Naruto, kau. Tersenyum"

 _Degh degh .._ 'Perasaan ini lagi. Apa yang kau pikirkan. Sadarlah Sasuke ! Ia sedang sakit !' Rutukku dalam hati.

"Mau kesuatu tempat ?"

Ia hanya menggeleng. Aku pun langsung membawanya ke taman. Tampaknya ia menyukai taman ini, karena setiap kali aku membawanya ke suatu tempat ia pasti selalu ketakutan. Tapi tidak pada taman ini.

Setelah sampai aku memindahkannya dari kursi roda ke bangku.

"Sasuke"

"Hm?"

"Apa mereka sedang melihatku sekarang ?" Gerakanku terhenti sejenak.

"Mereka tidak melihatmu, Naru. Mereka ada di dalam dirimu sekarang. Apa yang kau rasakan, itulah yang mereka rasakan. Kau sedih, mereka juga sedih, kau bahagia, aku benar-benar yakin orang tuanya juga sedang bahagia sekarang."

"Apakah itu benar, Sasuke" Ucapnya mulai menangis.

"Ya, itulah yang pernah aku rasakan ketika aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku. Seolah aku berpikir dua kali untuk bersedih."

"Terdengar konyol memang, tapi itulah perasaan terkuat seorang anak kepada orang tuanya, Naru."

"A-apa yang harus a-aku lakukan Sasuke ?"Tanyanya sambil sedikit terisak.

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah, tetap tersenyum untuk bisa merasakan kebahagiaan mereka" Ucapku yang mungkin ini adalah keegoisanku untuk melihatnya tersenyum.

"Hiks .. Sa .. suke .. Rasa sesak ini melihat bagaimana Gaara memperlakukan mereka .. Sesak sekali Sasuke, hiks .."

"Tenanglah Naruto, aku disini. Tenanglah .. tak usah terburu-buru Naruto." Ucapku yang reflek memeluknya.

"Tou-san, okaa-san. Berbahagialah disana, Naru janji akan bahagia disini."

Aku terkejut ia bisa mengatakan hal itu. Kukira hanya akan menjadi sedikit motivasinya untuk tersenyum, tanpa tahu yang akan akan lebih jauh.

"Naruto-"

Aku mengatakan kalimat itu lagi. Namun kali ini berbeda, aku ingin menjadikannya kenyataan. Setelah aku sadar bahwa aku-

 _Mencintainya._

Yaaaaaaahhh .. Akhirnya selesai chapter pertama .. Gomenne, tadinya mau bikin lemon di chapter ini. tapi ren masih mikirin sesuatu yang lebih sweet utk yaoi nya #plaaakkkkk maafkan si amatiran bejad yang sukak yaoi akut #plaakkk(lagi) Shittt ! okay ..

Kalo yang ngga suka yaoi monggo silakan tinggalkan halaman ini tanpa komentar flame atau apalah yang berbau mengutuk. Ren hanya ingin membebaskan pikiran bejad ini saudarahhh #duaaaaggg

Etto, tsugi wa .. tolong reviewnya jangan sebagai Guest yaa senpai. Ngga bisa ren bales soalnya. Tee-he

See ya di chapter 2 nya.


End file.
